


just a flower

by sceal



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Quintuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sceal/pseuds/sceal
Summary: Prax receives a gift.





	just a flower

“Here,” Amos said, swiftly handing Prax a small container he’d kept hidden behind his back. “I grew it. It’s for you.”

Amos’s gaze practically seared into his, earnest and unflinching.

“Thank you.” Prax blinked, disconcerted by the intensity of the moment, and focused on his gift.

Lush, healthy green leaves overflowing from the pot, with delicate clusters of white blossoms. A _Hydrangea petiolaris, _or climbing hydrangea, native to Earth and the last thing he had expected to find on this spaceship, especially in the hands of the gruff chief engineer_._ “Where did you find the seeds – no, how did you know how to take care of it?”

“Oh, you know,” Amos shrugged. “I picked up a few things from you.”

Prax had barely stepped foot on the Roci before Amos had pulled him aside from the rest of the crew, stoically saying he had something to show him, leading him to the depths of the ship.

Amos stared at him now, his childlike blank expression familiar yet still impossible to decipher.

“It’s beautiful,” Prax reassured Amos.

“Good,” Amos said, and there was a stretch of silence, in which it seemed like he was perhaps waiting for something more?

Prax searched his mind for what it might be, but was honestly too stunned and touched by the fragile life-form in his hands to know how to proceed.

Too quickly to process, Amos walked towards him, almost past him, kissed him on the cheek, his lips full and a bit chapped, the rasp of his unshaved jaw shockingly intimate.

“Glad to have you back,” Amos whispered, his voice hoarse and unbearably close.

Oh.

Prax, warmed from the contact, touched his cheek, all of it coming together in a baffling realization.

The flower – the kiss- Amos had romantic feelings for him.

They were friends, close friends, two very different people though – Amos had somewhat psychotic tendencies but was working on it. Still.

Prax cleared his throat. “Amos, we should talk about this.”

They were friends, it was important to get everything out in the open, to set clear expectations and boundaries.

Amos chuckled warmly. “It’s just a flower.”

Prax coughed. “Sure. Yes, a flower.”

“But if ever you want to not talk about it,” Amos said. “I’ll be in my quarters.”

Amos sauntered away, his pants tightly hugging that ass.

Prax, after a moment’s hesitation, gently placed the flower on the counter, and followed in pursuit.


End file.
